Safe With You
by rissy16
Summary: Yugi oneshot for fatestorm


Name - Phoenix Light  
Personality- calm, speaks her mind, kind  
Likes- dueling, cooking  
Dislikes- snakes and rude people  
Family- twin sister Sally  
Age 20-21

Crush – Yugi

(Your POV)

It's been 3 years since the Pharaoh left Yugi, you and the gang. Since then, you graduated with your twin sister and together you host a cooking television show. You do duel and you are pretty good but you are more involved with your cooking. Yugi officially became a pro duelist. Joey and Tristan graduated and are studying at University (or College). Tea also graduated and travelled to study dance in New York (like she said – I had the urge to write "table dancer in New York" lol). Every week she'd call you and the gang to see how things are and to just talk about life.

Sally was cooking dinner tonight and was in the kitchen making her specialty (pick one). When it came to meals, you would always split the weeks with her. You set the table for you and Sally. While you did this, you heard a knock on the door. You stopped setting the table, placed everything you had in your hand down and walked to the door. 'Now who could that be?' you thought. You opened the door to find Tea. You gasped and squealed. You gave her a huge hug. She had her bags in her hand so she couldn't really hug you back. "OMG HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" you yelled at her. More like screamed at her. (Lol) She giggled "If you would let me go I'll tell you" You laughed and let go of her. "Here let me help you with those" you offered. You grabbed one of her bags pulled it inside. She followed you in. "SALLY LOOK WHOS HERE?" you yelled to your sister. Sally peeked her head out from the kitchen. Even though you two are twins, you dress differently. You wear jeans and a nice top whereas she wears skirts with a spaghetti strap top. "Hey Tea why are you here?" she seems calmer then you. Must be a twin switch. "Well I thought, since I'm in town for the night, WE COULD HAVE OUR USUAL MOVIE NIGHT" she yelled the last part. You smiled. "Should I ring the guys?" you asked. They nodded. You walked to the phone and called Yugi. He answered.

Phone Convo:

Yugi – Hello?

You - Hey Yugi, its Phoenix, how are you?

Yugi - Yeah not to bad, what's up?

You – *smirking* guess who arrived at my house today?

Yugi – Who?

You – Tea and we are having our usual movie night, wanna come?

Yugi – yes of course, do you want me to ring the others?

You – *smiles* Yes, please and thank you

Yugi - *huffs* Alright what time?

You – 6 will be fine

Yugi – alright, see you then

You – yeah, Cya!

You hung up and walked back to Sally and Tea. "Yugi is coming at 6 and he's ringing the others" They smiled. "Now all that's left is the movies" Tea said. You, Sally and Tea talked about the movies and Tea drove to rent them. Sally went into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner for the bunch coming. When Tea came back with the movies she rushed over to you placed the movies on the table and dragged you into another room. "Whoa Tea, Where the fire?" you joked. "Remember what you told me after Yugi beat Marik?" she asked. You thought for a moment.

Flashback: (Your POV)

"Tea can I talk to you?" you asked quite nervously. She smiled and said "Sure what's on your mind?" You breathed in and out and said "I-I think I-I have a crush on Yugi" you smiled slightly. She smiled and hugged you. You thought she'd scold you for it. But she didn't. "I thought you'd be mad" you said with tears forcing to stream down. "Why would I be mad at your feelings?" she asked confused. "Because I thought that you liked him too" you confessed. She smiled and said "That is true, but I think that you'd be better off with him then me" this time you were confused. "Why?" She frowned and said "because you don't get jealous and angry because you don't get your own way" she smiled and continued. "So, I'm gonna help you with Yugi, one way or another. When ever you want me to help you with him, tell me okay?" You smiled and nodded and headed back to class.

End Flashback

"Oh yeah!" you blushed. "Well I have an idea to get Yugi to realize that he likes you" you gasped "Wait, he likes me?" she giggled, nodded and laughed. "Yes, I can see it" you cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" you questioned. She nodded again. "Every time he watches you and Sally on your show he blushes and smiles" you smiled and said "Really?" she nodded. "Well anyway, the plan I've set up is while we watches THESE movies!!" she said while showing you the DVD's. You gasped and backed up. They were Snakes on a Plane, Boa, Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid, Boa vs. Python and Raiders of the Lost Ark. They were movies about SNAKES. You absolutely HATED snakes. You were terrified of them. "H-How I-Is that gonna help?" you stuttered to say. She giggled. "Just you wait and see" she smirked. 'What is she planning?' you asked yourself. You heard a knock on the door. You looked at the clock it was indeed 6 O'clock. You smiled knowing that it's the gang. You walked over and opened the door. Yugi smiled "Hey Phoenix" he said. Even though the Pharaoh was gone, Yugi was not that short sweat boy back then. He was now a tall sweat handsome man. He looked almost exactly like the Pharaoh but with a few different qualities. His voice sounded like the Pharaoh though. You smiled and said "Hey Yugi" you peaked behind him. Tristan and Joey smiled and waving at you like the maniacs. "And hello too you two too" you smiled at them and gestured for them to come inside. "Sally's cooking dinner and Tea has the movies." They saw Tea and ran over to hug her. You smiled. You walked over to the table again and started setting the table again. "Dinner's ready guys" Sally called with two plates in her hand. She put them down on the table you set and went to get the other plates. Tea sat down and gestured for you too sit next to Yugi. You smiled and sat down. You all started to eat. "Wow this is great Sally" "Yeah its awesome, and you know I love food" Tristan and Joey said. You laughed and continued eating. After dinner you all got ready to watch the movies. First up was Snakes on a plane. "But I thought Phoenix hated snakes, are you gonna be okay?" Yugi asked. You looked towards Tea and she smiled and nodded. You nodded and tried to smile. "Yea, I'll be okay" The boys sat down on the couch. "_Sit next to Yugi_" Tea whispered into your ear. You cocked an eyebrow but agreed. You walked over and sat next to Yugi. First movie on the list is Snakes on a Plane. You sucked in your breath and started to watch. Every time a snake would come on the screen you would scream and grab onto one of the guys. You looked up to the person you grabbed and gasped. It was Yugi. He looked down at you and smiled. The blush on his cheeks which caused you too blush too. You quickly got off of him and tried to watch the movies. Though you didn't know why you grabbed onto Yugi instead of Joey who was on the other side of you. Maybe you have always felt safe with Yugi around. You excused yourself from the seat and went to the bathroom. You didn't really need the bathroom; it was mainly to get away from watching the movies. When you got to the bathroom you splashed water onto your face and stared at yourself in the mirror. You walked back towards the door, opened it and walked out. Yugi was waiting outside and he asked. "Are you okay?" You smiled at his kindness and said "Yeah I'm okay" He walked over and asked again "Are you sure? I've never heard you scream that loud before" You blushed and said "Yeah I'm okay" You two stood there in silence for a couple of seconds. "Uh...Sorry for grabbing on you before" you said apologetically while blushing. Yugi blushed too and said "That's okay, I-I actually l-liked it" he stuttered. Even though Yugi looks and talks like the Pharaoh he was still the shy little boy he always was. You blushed and said "Oh really?" Yugi nodded and blushed again. "You know Phoenix, I-I really like you. Actually scratch that, I Love You" You blushed redder and said "R-Really?" Yugi blushed some more too and said "Yes, I have for a while now Phoenix, would you ever consider going on a date with me?" (YGO Abridged lol) he continued. "Listen to me I sound like a nervous child, I may look like the Pharaoh but I never got his confidence. You giggled and smiled. You walked over to Yugi and kissed him on the cheek. "_I love you too_" you whispered in his ear. Yugi blushed and looked at you. He really was handsome. You smiled and he smiled back. "I always have, since you defeated Marik" "But that wasn't me, that was Atem" You giggled. "Silly I love YOU, not Atem, you may look like him and have the same voice as him but he could never make me feel the way you make me feel" You smiled and wrapped your arms around his waist. He rested his arms on your waist too and looked deep into your eyes. He leaned in and kissed you deeply. He knew that this was your first kiss so he didn't go too far. You both break apart and smile. "You still have that gorgeous smile I love" you said. He blushed. "And Yes, I would love to go on a date with you" you giggled. "Aww" you heard Sally from the side. You and Yugi let go of each other and looked at her. The gang was there waiting and watching was smiling faces. "I knew you two would get together" Joey said. You and Yugi both blushed again. They laughed. You smiled and happily wrapped your arms around Yugi. He smiled and said "I finally have the one thing that's been missing in my heart" You smiled. "Should we all go back to watching those movies?" Joey asked. You nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" Yugi asked. You smiled, kissed him lightly and said "with you, I've always been"


End file.
